A is For Apple
by Earth-217
Summary: Kiwi Athens decides to make an Apple Pie for the Rogues. Though while she's making it, the Rogues discuss a heart to heart conversation


**Decided to put this story here :)**

**A is for Apple Pie**

When Kiwi was about six, she asked Piper to take her to the library. Piper thought it was good for her to go and read some educational books. So as they went into the library, Kiwi quickly ran up to the librarian, took her glove off, and grabbed the librarian's arm. She quickly looked down at Kiwi in shock before Piper came and picked her up and away from the librarian.

"Kiwi, what are you doing?" Piper asked a she looked at her. "I thought you wanted to come and read books!"

"Why read when I can copy?" She asked in her little baby voice. She pulled her black fingerless gloves off and ran to copy more people. But the one she finally copied that she thought was amazing was the ingredients to Apple Pie. That was the _best_. She knew that Len and James loved to eat junk food so what better way to do that then to make Apple Pie?

Piper was in the music section of the library reading up on Mozart and Beethoven. He sat in the middle of at least a dozen open books around him. He had one in his hand and would occasionally turn to look at the other books that surrounded him. Kiwi was having fun, running around slapping people in the arm and collecting information. The people who were quietly reading became mildly irritated and the head librarian grabbed Kiwi by the arm and pulled her towards Piper.

"Sir," She said as she pulled Kiwi upfront, "it this _your_daughter?"

Piper smiled apologetically. "Yeah, sorry. Is she causing trouble?"

"Yes." The librarian growled. "Please contain her or get out."

Kiwi turned around to the librarian and stuck her tongue out at her. "Bitch."

"Kiwi!" Piper shouted as he slammed his book shut. "When we get home, you are having twenty minutes on the Naughty Stool!" He looked up at the librarian. "I'm so sorry about her. She's just a little wild sometimes I-."

"It would be best if you just left." The librarian growled. "And don't come back."

Piper narrowed his eyes and dropped the books; he got up and grabbed Kiwi's hand. "Come on, Kiwi. Let's leave."

As they got home, Piper sent Kiwi to the Naughty Stool and told the other Rogues what Kiwi had said. James walked over to Kiwi and slapped her hand lightly; which she wasn't too pleased about, but Kiwi_was_able to get Mick to go to the store and buy her some ingredients. Mick was always the one who spoiled Kiwi. James smothered her with hugs at times, Mark liked reading her to sleep, Len liked to watch movies with her till she _fell_asleep, Sam liked to take her to the park at times. Digger liked to teach her how to fight. And Lisa tried to make Kiwi more girly. But Mick…he spoiled Kiwi. Anything she wanted, he'd get it. He just couldn't resist those big blue eyes.

When Kiwi was off the Naughty Stool, Mick came home with all of Kiwi's supplies. She still remembered it from the one old lady she copied from. But the way Kiwi remembered it was as if it was from a book recipe itself:

**Crust**

**1 box Pillsbury® refrigerated pie crusts, softened as directed on box**

**Filling***

**6 cups thinly sliced, peeled apples (6 medium)**

**3/4 cup sugar**

**2 tablespoons all-purpose flour**

**3/4 teaspoon ground cinnamon**

**1/4 teaspoon salt**

**1/8 teaspoon ground nutmeg**

**1 tablespoon lemon juice**

She smiled as Mick placed the bags on the counter and patted her on the head. But because Kiwi was so short, she had to grab her Naughty Stool and place it on front of the counter. She loved the way James painted her old Naughty Stool, it was blue and black; her two favorite colors. She stepped on the stool and began to create the Apple Pie. But before she could _fully_ start she told everyone to stay out of the kitchen and they did.

_Heat oven to 425°F. Place 1 pie crust in ungreased 9-inch glass pie plate. Press firmly against side and bottom_. Kiwi remembered in her head. _In large bowl, gently mix filling ingredients; spoon into crust-lined pie plate. Top with second crust. Wrap excess top crust under bottom crust edge, pressing edges together to seal; flute. Cut slits or shapes in several places in top crust. Bake 40 to 45 minutes or until apples are tender and crust is golden brown. Cover edge of crust with 2- to 3-inch wide strips of foil after first 15 to 20 minutes of baking to prevent excessive browning. Cool on cooling rack at least 2 hours before serving._

Kiwi pulled her hair up in a ponytail and went to work.

The Rogues sat outside the kitchen in the living room; drinking beer and watching T.V. They heard a couple of crashes and "I'm Okay!"'S, though no one really cared except James, who would try to sneak a peek at what she was doing before Mick grabbed him by the collar and yanked him away.

"What is she doing in there?" James asked as he heard her slip and fall.

Len shrugged. "Don't know."

"But what if she sets the kitchen on fire?"

"I'll put it out." Len assured.

"But what if she gets hurt?"

"Look, _mom_, she's fine." Mick stated as he took a sip of his beer. "Kiwi wants to see if she can cook is all."

"Like, testing her powers out to see whatever she copies actually works when she puts it out?"

"Yup." Mark nodded. "I think it's a pretty decent way to test out her powers on copying info."

Another crash. "I'm okay!" She paused. "We need a new bowl! Mick!"

Mick got up with a sigh. "I'll be back in five minutes."

Mark looked at Len. "I'd _hate_to see him with a girlfriend."

"For real." Len agreed.

"Whipped." James nodded.

"Leave him alone, guys. He just likes spoiling her. You all do at one point. I mean, we _are_like her fathers." Piper stated.

Another crash. "Ouch!"

"Kiwi, are you alright?" James asked.

"Just dropped something!" Kiwi assured.

"True." Len says. "But, I have to admit it's a little weird. When I went to court to file the papers for her adoption-."

"Whoa, whoa. You went to _court_?" James asked.

"Yeah, they didn't seem to mind. But anyways, I just gotta say, it's a little awkward to be a dad. Even to one that's not even really _mine_." Len scratched the back of his head.

"Aww Poppa Len!" James teased. "But, you did something good, Len. You saved a girl from staying a box for god knows how long and prevented her from getting taken by…Idaknow, a rapist or a psychopath."

"Yeah, what are the chances that Kiwi were to get adopted by a psychopath?" Piper rolled his eyes.

"Way to ruin the moment there, Pipes." James growled.

Kiwi walked out of the kitchen, her little body was covered with flour, some eggs, and batter. The Rogues looked at her awkwardly. Mick walked in with a blue bowl and walked up to Kiwi. He handed it to her. "Thanks! Now I can finish!" She shouted as she ran back into the kitchen.

"What the _hell_is she doing?" James asked.

"Cooking." Len answered.

"Baking!" Kiwi corrected.

"Baking what?" James asked.

"Itsa surprise!" Kiwi shouted. "But it's gonna be _real_good!"

Kiwi didn't speak for a whole 'nother hour before she finally walked out. Her face was smothered with more batter and flour, with egg splattered all over her shirt and hair. She smiled brightly as the Rogues turned to face her.

"I made Apple Pie."

"How many?" Len quickly asked.

"Two." She held up two flour covered fingers. "One of them has a spice of cinnamon in it and-."

Before Kiwi could finish the Rogues were already in the kitchen; shoving their forks into the Pie and stuffing it in their mouths. Kiwi smiled as she watched them devour the Apple Pie she created.

"Do ya' like it? " Kiwi asked. "I made it with love."

James couldn't help it. "Awwwww!" The other Rogues simply grunted in response.

"You should copy _way_more cooking recipes. But make sure you don't make a mess like you did today." Sam said through his stuffed mouth.

Kiwi giggled. "Yay! Ima go take a shower now!"

When she left, the Rogues began to fight over the last piece of the pie. James won because he flew into the air with his shoes and raced off into his room.

When Kiwi came out of the shower, she saw all of the Rogues sulking in the living room. "What happened?"

"James took the last piece."

Kiwi smiled. "I'll make more!"


End file.
